Past, and Present
by lebunnylub
Summary: It was if, she was born so she can die for him. SanadaxSakuno. Warning character death.


Well this is a one shot, a somewhat break from my other story A Small Light. It may be a little confusing, but if there are any questions feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy the story. Characters may be Ooc.

This story was inspired by Cantarella a vocaloid song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights go to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

Time repeats itself, and people are supposed to learn from it, but what part of it are we supposed to learn about? Learning it all would be impossible, so what are the guidelines? There are scientific ways at looking at it, and there are spiritual ways that are within every person. Still no one knows how to unlock this power, and use consciously.

Only in the subconscious state may we actually be able to see into the past, and figure out the lesson that needs to be learned. It is different for every person, and it may not make sense but if you choose to accept it there may be hope. Sometimes it's as simple as just keeping focus.

Sanada Genichirou wouldn't understand that, he could be anything but focused with the dreams he's been having. Each as terrible as the last ,and captivating all the same. Set in different places, and different times that confused him to no end. He tried to study into it, but with what he remembered there could be no sure way he was looking at the right things.

The first dream he had was during a Great Famine in Europe during the early Fourteenth Century. He remembered clearly that dream because it was the saddest one yet.

It started with a cottage house next to a barren field with cloudy skies, and a dry wind that seemed to suck out the life of anything it touched. He remembered that a figure was slowly walking towards the cottage, and at first he thought it was a beggar, but the person was welcomed with open arms into the home.

"How is he?" the woman said as she took off the garb that kept the wind off her. He saw that it was a girl who looked weak, skinny and hungry, but she took out a piece of bread with a smile.

"Oh, he's okay, but I'm not sure how long he can make it, Sakuno." An older woman said looking depressed and worried.

"Well this might help." Sakunoturned to see a boy around 4 years of age in a corner covered in a blanket. Walking over to him she sat beside him, and put the bread on his lap with a weak smile.

The boy looked at her shocked, and picked the bread up.

"Sakuno! He already ate his share today, that was your hard work that got you that." The older woman huffed.

"I know, but I wanted to get it for him. Please eat." She said to the boy.

"No, I wont." He said pushing it to her.

Sakuno gave a hurt look. "Please, do this for me. I beg you, eat this." She said holding his hand and placing the bread in it.

"Why? I don't deserve it?" He said perplexed.

"Children, our the worlds future." she said with a weak smile.

"I am strong I will last till this bad weather ends." He said with a serious face on.

"This will keep you strong, and I wont be happy until you eat every last bite." She said poking his noes.

He was in no doubt very hungry, and this was what he needed to keep strong. He ate it with out holding back, and he felt so happy like their was still hope in this world. Sakunowatched with a soft smile as he ate it, and only wished she had more to give him.

Day after day she did the same thing, and she grew weaker and weaker as the time went by. Still she would smile at the boy, and tell him everything was all right, they just needed to wait for the weather to get better.

One day when it was around the time for Sakuno to arrive home, it grew silent and the wind stopped it's moving. The boy walked outside, and he looked for any signs of Sakuno. He didn't see her figure anywhere, but out of the corner of his eyes a crow flew by.

"Crow?" He watched it fly over to what looked like a pile of rags, but he's eyes widened in realization. He ran over, and waved his arms to scare th bird. He pushed the body over to see that it was Sakuno. She was clutching another piece of bread, but she was not moving. Her eyes were closed and her skin was as grey as the sky.

"Sakuno!" He screamed in disbelief.

She didn't answer.

He shook her, and yelled to for help. His parents stood by the doorway, but didn't move from their spots. They looked on with distant eyes, and turned their back to the scene.

"Help her!" He yelled in hysteria. His mom turned her head and she was crying, but she walked back inside.

He was shocked at what his parents were doing. He went back to Sakuno's side, and tried to get her to wake up.

There was no sign of her waking, and he stood up and turned his back as he started to cry.

"Please...Take this." A hoarse voice said. He turned back and saw Sakuno holding out the bread once again.

"No, you eat it! You need the strength." He said.

She gave a soft smile, and shook her head. "It wont do me any good." she said.

"Stop." he said.

Her eyes softened

"Stop it!" He yelled.

"Take it, and become a strong man." She said before closing her eyes, and becoming completely limp.

She was dead, he took the bread, but he did not eat it. He just couldn't let her die with it, and let her sacrifice go to waste. He cried until his eyes couldn't make tears.

That's when Sanada woke from this dream to find his cheeks damp with tears. He felt less of man for crying in his sleep, but it wasn't like it was for a stupid reason.

The one the night after the first was a little less heart wrenching, but still disturbing all the same. It was a civil war and he seemed to see and smell roses a lot. It seemed to be a civil war, and a time where no one was trusted.

Nothing seemed to be safe, no one seemed to be loyal according to a 9 year old boy who wandered a castle alone looking out the windows that over looked a garden of roses. He didn't seem affected by them, and looked at them as if they were something insignificant.

"Prince!" A girls voice rang, and the boy looked behind to see a maid of his just a few years older than him holding a bouquet of flowers. She was grinning excitedly, and she held the flowers out for him with a smile. She had one a simple maids outfit that was covered in dirt.

"What?" he asked clearly uninterested.

"Eh?" She seemed confused by his question.

"What do you want Sakuno?" he asked.

She blinked then handed him the roses. "I wanted to give these to you." she said with a smile.

"This isn't a time for picking roses." he said.

"There is no bad time to pick beautiful roses." She said

"We are in the middle of a war, we can't have any of this carelessness. You could have been killed going outside, by some assassin." He said with a snap.

"I-I just wanted to give you s-something nice, because I k-know these are s-stressful times." she looking to the ground.

He stared at her for a moment, then thought about his words. "Thanks." He said with a mumble.

Her eyes brightened and she gave him a hug and he froze. "I hope these help, because I heard the fragrance of flowers can help calm a person down." She said before releasing him from her grasp.

He was still frozen in shock, but he had a small almost invisible blush. He then cleared his throat. " Well. I'll be going to my room now."

"Yes prince!I will go get a vase for the flowers." She said with a smile.

He went to his room and sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone enter his room.

"Prince! I'm here with..." Sakuno stopped mid sentence when she saw a noble man talking to him, and she stayed silent as she took the flowers and put them in the vase. She was keeping an eye on the man, because she felt something strange, and the prince seemed nervous too. She decided to intervene. She knew it wasn't her place, but something in her heart told her to get to the princes side.

She bowed graciously to the noble man, and the prince shot her a glare to leave his room at once. She looked at him with an apologetic look, but she would not move.

"Well, I do hope things go over smoothly, and this silly war is ended." the Nobleman said.

"Indeed, that would do both sides some good." The prince said.

Sakuno saw something in the corner of her eye, and she turned to see a mirror reflecting the back of the nobleman.

"I am so glad you agree." He said pulling out a dagger.

"Watch out!" Sakuno saidshielding the prince with her body as the dagger pierced her heart.

She fell to the ground, and the prince called for his guards to arrest the man.

He fell beside her and touched her hair ever so slightly.

That was when Sanada would wake up, and his heart would be pounding in his chest so much that it hurt.

The next dream started out horrible and ended the same way. It was set in London during the 1660s

It was a city in fire, and people were screaming and running around senselessly trying to get away from the intense waves that Sanada himself could feel.

He too was about to try to get away from it when he saw a woman standing by a house completely ablaze. She looked to be around her early 20s, and she didn't move form that spot. Only when a couple ran out did she run to them with a hug, and a smile of relief that they were all right.

Sanada couldn't hear what they were saying, but he saw that the woman's face contorted that of a worried one, and she began to look frantic. He didn't understand what was wrong until the sound of an infant crying from inside the house did he understand. He was shocked that he saw the girl run into the house with no hesitation what so ever.

He was going to run after her to stop her from, but the door way was blocked off by the collapsing house. The flames were extremely hot even if it was only a dream, it felt so real. He wasn't sure what to do at this point, he has never felt so scared, and useless in all his life.

The parents ran to the entrance and started yelling for Sakuno to come back, but there was no answer. After a few minutes the crying stopped and they assumed the worse and started to mourn for the two loses.

"H-He's alive!" They heard a voice say from inside, coughing a bit.

Sanada looked inside the house to that Sakuno was baldy burned but had the baby safely bundled up away from the fire. She was only able to get close enough to give the baby to her parents, and they tried to get her out but more debris fell from the building and blocked them out.

Sanada didn't care anymore if the flames were hot, so he tried to move some of the mess out of the way to see that his hand went right through it. He clenched his fists, and was about to punch the wall when he woke up again.

He was sweating a lot, and was trying to catch his breathe. He had this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't explain.

The next dreams happened around the 1690's in America from what he could tell.

It starts with a boy around 13 years of age near a large river looking at the fish swimming by with mild interest.

"I-I found you!" A girl around his same age said running up to him with a worried look.

"I wasn't hiding." He said simply.

"O-oh, You're right, but why are you here?" she asked.

"I just need to clear my head, I am getting a head ache with all this witch business." He said looking at the fish swim by.

"I th-think I can help!" she said with placing her hand on his forehead.

He pushed it away. "I don't need it." he said.

"Please, I w-want to do something to help." She said.

"Fine." he said unsure.

She gave a soft smile, and kissed his forehead softly. He gave an almost invisible blush.

He stumbled back from the shock ,and fell into the river. He wasn't a good swimmer, and the river was getting deep to the point he couldn't touch the bottom. He was sinking to the bottom when he saw Sakuno beside him taking his arm and pulling him up. They swam to the side of the muddy river, and layed down panting.

The boy was clearly frightened, and he was surprised when he heard soft giggles from the girl beside him.

"That was not funny." he said with a frown as he sat back up.

"I-I know, b-but your f-face is." she with a few laughs before she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"S-sorry." she said ashamed.

"You're one to talk." He said.

The two got up, and noticed to men in puritan coats, and a girl walking their way with serious looks in their eyes.

"There! She is the witch! I saw put a spell on that boy, and swim too!" The girl said in fear.

The two men ran over to Sakuno and grabbed her forcefully. "You'll be coming with us!" one said.

"Stop, Sakuno is no witch." The boy said pulling at the man's sleeve.

He was only pushed to the ground as Sakunotriedto pull free from them with no avail.

"Let go of her!" the boy yelled.

"Don't raise your voice to me! Go take her to the town square." he barked at the other as he grabbed the boy roughly and through him to the ground.

"No, she didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled running for the other man only to be thrown to the ground by the other. Sakuno yelled for him but was hit too.

"Don't worry once she is killed you will be free from the evil curse the Satanic wench has put on you." the man said.

"If you kill her, I want you to kill me too." He said standing firm.

The man gave him an utter look of disgust. "Do you wish to make a murder, a sinner?" he asked.

"If you kill her you will be!" He said with pure hatred.

"For that you will be put in a cell for a few days to think about what you've said. "The man said as he grabbed the boy around the neck.

He was thrown in a dark damp cell with a small window that faced the town square. He looked out to see people gathering around scaffold as a group walked up the steps. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that Sakuno was in that group, she was put on a block with a noose around her neck.

The boy watched in horror as they started to read off the crimes she committed, and everyone stood there watching with distant eyes. He started to yell out to the crowd to stop this, and that she was innocent but no one heard him.

Sanada was in the crowd of people, but no one could see him or feel his presence. He found out that when he was in a dream he became a ghost that was only their to spectat the events. He wished greatly that he could do something, but whatever he tried, failed. He looked up the scaffold, and to his surprise his eyes met with Sakunos, and she was staring right at him.

Her gaze softened as tears started to well up, but she gave a small smile to him. She didn't seem scared or upset, she stood tall and dignified on the block.

"Sakuno!" Both him and the boy yelled.

She turned her head towards the boy in the cell, and could barely make out his face, but the tears started moving freely.

"Sakuno! I'm sorry! I promise the next time we meet I will protect you!" He yelled.

She smiled to him, and his eyes widened in surprise as she mouthed out a small 'Thank you' as her last words.

When Sanada awoke from this dream he felt very empty, numb and depressed. During the day he tended to space out hinking about the events in his dreams, different ones flash into his mind at random times of the day. It seriously disrupted his concentration, and he had no way of knowing what it meant.

Why was he having these dreams, and what did they mean? He heard before that you were supposed to learn from the past, and all these dreams happened in the past. Still,what did it have to do with him of all people, not once did he see someone who looked like him. He asked Yukimura what these dreams could mean.

Yukimura was too at a loss, but he had an idea. "It may be a warning, maybe you will have to live out a scene like the one in your dreams." He said with a somewhat serious look.

He thought about what his best friend said, but the country wasn't in a war, turmoil, or having famine. He's never seen that girl that was always in the same dream, so maybe it will just pass.

That's right it will probably pass, he had to focus on tennis right now, and taking the team to the championship. That's all that mattered right now, not some weird dreams.

He was walking home with that thought in mind, and sense his concentration was so deep he didn't notice his surroundings. He would tend to do that when he was thinking about something important, and would sometimes do stupid things like now.

He kept walking, his body use to making the same route home without a second thought his feet carried him into the streets. He was half way through when he a voice yelled at him from behind, and he turned to see a girl with long twin braids, and big brown eyes in a Seigaku uniform. She looked scared, and she ran full force to push him out of the way.

He realized suddenly what was going on when it was already to late. That girl was the same from all his dreams, and right before his eyes she pushed him out of the way of a car getting hit the process. She rolled along the ground, and his body was in a state of shock at the sight of the blood covering the ground and a crowd of people swarming around her body.

He slowly walked over, and moved people out of his way as he stared in horror at the sight. He went on his knees, and his face became very stoic with a grimance.

"I'm sorry, I haven't learned a thing." He said solemly.

The sound of an ambulance was growing louder, and people were strating to clear away from her body.

"I-it's okay." He heard her whisper.

He looked down ashamed, not lifting his head even when she was taken by the medic into the ambulance. He didn't move until he was forced to his feet by a cop. He brushed him off, and walked back to the sidewalk where he saw his friends running over to him.

"Sanada!" Yagyuu said.

"You all right?" Jackal asked with concern.

"I'm fine." He said bitterly.

"Eh? you sure you look like you've seen a ghost?" Akaya asked.

Sanada gave him a firm backhand.

"H-he's okay." Akaya said rubbing his face.

"Yukimura, you were right." Sanada said.

"I'm sorry." Yukimura said.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. I'm sorry about any mistakes.


End file.
